001 - Selfies With Pokemon! The Journey Begins
"Come on, Jenny. We'll figure it out as we go." Episode Synopsis Welcome, dear listener, to the first episode of Pokemon World Tour United! This is a live-play RPG podcast where Jake (Rose) and Josh (Cobalt), lead by game master Alan, play the Pokemon Tabletop United RPG. This crazy, goofy journey is just starting and we hope you'll join us. Episode Summary Rose Jenny and Cobalt begin their journey in Pallet Town. They both watch the welcome video for new trainers, where Professor Oak guides them through the official registration process. Cobalt initially mistypes his name as "Carl" due to a failure in the voice-to-speech software. They receive their temporary Trainer ID cards and are told to see Professor Acorn. Professor Acorn, after realizing that they already have their starters--Bango and Treble--gives them their Pokédexes, which are able to use NFC (Near-Field Communication) to sync with a Trainer's cell phone and field calls through the Pokédex. It also includes a camera, used to take pictures of Pokémon for completing the Pokédex. The first picture taken is by Rose, of Bango. Shortly after, Cobalt takes a picture of Treble. Professor Acorn gives both Rose and Cobalt five Pokéballs and two Potions each. Cobalt takes a Pokéball-themed bag from the lab's Donations bin before getting a call from Ms. Mary, the Day Care Lady. He invites Rose along to see Ms. Mary; she begrudgingly accepts. Outside the lab, they find the Monument to Red, the Boy who became a Legend. It is good luck to touch the statue when beginning one's Pokémon journey; Cobalt drags Rose over to touch it. The statue is unnaturally warm under their hands; the first roll of the game causes Bango and Treble to fixate on one corner of the monument's pedestal. Rose notices their noticing, and takes a selfie of herself with Treble after climbing onto the monument (causing Cobalt and a nearby child to freak out). Rose sees some glittery, ephemeral dust on the corner of the statue, and collects some of it in a jar. After intimidating the child into not telling on them, Rose and Cobalt proceed to the Pallet Town Day Care. At the Day Care, Rose notices that Mr. Mary has a Ditto, and immediately takes a selfie with it, without asking for permission to do so. Cobalt takes a picture of a Day Care visitor's Caterpie, with permission, and Rose does so after some cajoling. Cobalt also takes a picture with the Ditto. Ms. Mary comes to meet Rose and Cobalt; she immediately assumes that Rose and Cobalt are dating, which is not the case. She tells them that the Day Care Center recently took in a stray Nidoqueen and Togekiss, and they both laid eggs. Rose is given the white egg, and Cobalt is given the purple egg. She also asks Ms. Mary to examine the dust she found on the statue; Ms. Mary identifies it as an aftereffect of a Pokémon move, and calls it Prismatic Powder. Rose and Cobalt visit their homes; at Rose's home, Cobalt meets her mother Andromeda Jenny. Andromeda has a "wall of crazy," too much paperwork, and a gigantic Arcanine named Zango. She asks Rose to run a package to the Viridian Police Station, and to give it to Jenny. At Cobalt's home, Rose meets Cobalt's parents, Cyan and Chartreuse, and their Pokémon, Poliwrath and Bella the Bellossom. Chartreuse also assumes that Rose and Cobalt are dating, and then happily cries while wishing Cobalt and Rose the best of luck on their journey. They each take pictures of Bella and Poliwrath before Cobalt enjoys a group hug with his family, and Rose and Cobalt leave. Outside of Pallet Town, Rose is hesitant to step into the Tall Grass on Route 1. Cobalt does not hesitate, and spots a Taillow and Pidgey in the tall grass. In the first Pokémon fight in the game, Cobalt is unsuccessful in capturing the one-feathered Taillow, which flees from the fight. In an emotional outburst, he also punches a second Pidgey in the face. Rose captures the first Pidgey (Pudge), which Bango weakened, and Cobalt catches the Pidgey (Otto) that he punched. Cast Alan Sells as GM/Everyone Else/Everything Else Jake Mason as Rose Jenny Josh Nichols as Cobalt Trivia * This episode contains many firsts for the series: ** First picture taken of Pokemon; Rose's picture of Bango ** First roll of the game: a Perception skill check; Cobalt rolls a 5, Rose rolls a 3, Bango rolls a 13, and Treble rolls an 11. ** First combat of the game: Rose and Bango, and Cobalt and Treble, vs. Pidgey (Pudge), Pidgey (Otto), and the One0Feathered Taillow. ** First cute article of Pokémon clothing: Bellossom (Bella)'s apron. * Jake expresses his admiration for the McElroys and their work, mentions that he only steals from The Best in reference to them, and invites the McElroys to play Tabletop United with them. Category:Episodes